


Hoodie On

by Ilentari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Fluff, I haven't seen past season 2 so like, IDK ANYTHING ABOUT CLOTHES, IS A SWEATER A HOODIE IF IT HAS A ZIPPER??, Other, Sentient Voltron Lions, Voltron Lions as Humans, cute shit man, i guess, mostly they/them pronouns for black lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilentari/pseuds/Ilentari
Summary: Pidge and Hunk come back from a shopping trip with lion-themed voltron hoodies for all the paladins. The black lion definitely approves of Shiro's.





	Hoodie On

**Author's Note:**

> SO. Before we get started uhhh. This was a small spinoff I wrote back when I was working on a larger fic focused on the relationship between the black lion and Shiro. I haven't been into Voltron for a long while and haven't watched past season 2 so Shiro was still the black paladin and all. Idk if I'll ever do more Voltron work but I do plan to watch the rest of it at some point hopefully.
> 
> Idk what kind of drama y'all be getting into in this fandom smh but I'm staying in my lane.
> 
> When I was into vld there wasn't enough (platonic or otherwise) Shiro/Black lion so here we go.
> 
>  
> 
> I use they/them and occasional he/him for the black lion's pronouns. I also picture them to look something like this:
> 
> 4.bp.blogspot.com/_keGrtX2pfZA/S09T-W6VOvI/AAAAAAAABYQ/4WDhniik0qc/s1600-h/sidneyETIENNE-blog2.jpg
> 
> Alt link:
> 
> loveismyrealname.blogspot.com/2010/01/pray-for-them.html?m=1
> 
> Y'all getting links bc I'm posting from my phone.

Shiro held up the hoodie Pidge handed to him. "And you got these...where?"

Pidge shrugged. "Just in the mall we went to yesterday. Turns out Voltron is like a celebrity thing and has a ton of fan merchandise."

"Yeah!" Hunk cut in from across the room. "We thought it would be like totally cool if we got a hoodie for each of us."

"It was all Hunk's idea actually," Pidge admitted, "we kind of wanted it to be a surprise but we weren't sure about everyone's sizes so we had help from Lance. Turns out he's pretty good at estimating that kind of thing."

"Oh well, thank you guys, that's very thoughtful of you." Shiro folded the sweater up in his arms.

"Oh come on!" Lance shouted, "You have to put it on! They're awesome!" He proceeded to pose ridiculously in his blue lion hoodie.

Shiro grinned softly as he watched his teammates. Even Keith seemed happy with his new sweater, lounging comfortably on the couch while he watch Lance's antics with a hidden smile. "Alright, alright," he conceded, slipping the sweater on and zipping it up. It fit nicely, though the fingerless gloves? Handpiece?? At the ends of the sweater weren't something he was used to. He slipped his thumb through the holes and fingered the paw print design on the palm. "What do you think?" He asked Pidge, hands held out to his sides.

Pidge grinned up at him. "It looks great, you just need..." She reached back and grabbed the hood, throwing it over Shiro's head. "There."

"You sure this doesn't look ridiculous?" Shiro asked as he ran his hand over the black ears standing up from his head.

"Nah, it looks awesome," Hunk cheered.

Shiro shook his head. "Alright," he conceded.

"We should totally go show Allura," Lance declared, "She'd love this."

 

Shiro yawned as he made his way to his room. The day wasn't even over and he was already exhausted. Allura had loved the sweaters, insisting on taking hundreds of photos of the paladins. Shiro was now hoping to maybe be able to take a quick nap or at least rest before dinner.

He stepped inside and immediately shucked his pants off, too lazy to bother folding them as he collapsed on his bed. Thankfully it seemed sleep was willing to come to Shiro, and he soon settled down.

A few minutes later Shiro's eyes snapped open at the sound of his door opening. "Hey Shiro wh—" Black stopped dead in their tracks, staring at their paladin.

"Black?" Shiro questioned, voice heavy with sleep. "What is it?" His lion didn't reply for a moment, prompting Shiro to sit up in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Where did you get that sweater?" Black asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Shiro looked down at himself, realization dawning. "Ah. Pidge and Hunk picked them up for all of us yesterday at that mall." He looked up at Black who was staring at him with an unreadable expression. "...Is it ok? I can take it off if you'd prefer...?"

"No," Black replied quickly, "No it's—it's adorable."

Shiro groaned as he felt heat rising in his cheeks. "You can't just say that," he protested.

"Why not?" Black sat down next to him, a teasing glint in their eyes. "You look so cute Shiro."

"Stop!" Shiro pulled the hood down low over his face.

"Mm, no." Black pushed Shiro down, crawling up to lay beside him and trapping Shiro in their arms. "This is absolutely precious. You're wearing a sweater of me, that's adorable."

Shiro grumbled, trying to squirm out of his lion's hold. "If I knew you'd be weird about it I'd never have worn it at all!"

Black simply pulled their struggling paladin closer, pulling the hood of the sweater down and pressing their face into Shiro's hair. "You have to wear this all the time now," they stated.

Shiro gave up and huffed a laugh. "You're being ridiculous." He slung his arm over Black's waist. "Don't you have things to do?"

"You're always my main priority Shiro," Black murmured softly, tilting Shiro's face up to press a gentle on his forehead. They paused for a moment after and laughed. "What's the matter Shiro? Your face is so pink."

Shiro rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his lion's shoulder. "Stop teasing me, I came here to take a nap and you are not helping."

"I'll let you sleep," Black permitted, "After I see how red I can make your face."

"Whyyy," Shiro stretched the word out in a disgruntled moan, accepting his fate as Black began covering his face with kisses.

Black delighted at the cherry red flush spreading across Shiro's face, lips trailing butterfly light over eyelids and cheeks. It wasn't a feeling they could quite describe, seeing their paladin in a sweater of their likeness. There was a feeling of pride and of possessiveness, wanting to show their paladin off and yet wanting to keep Shiro to themselves.

But over all that was a rush of...perhaps love? Black wasn't sure, but they knew they wanted to hold their paladin and not let go. And so they did, tucking Shiro into their chest as they pressed one last lingering kiss on his lips. Shiro sighed happily and curled into his lion, sleep finally overtaking him.

Black smiled gently down at him, content to run their fingers through Shiro's hair as they watched over him while he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the hoodies came from these art works:
> 
> catgirl0926.tumblr.com/post/151324904452
> 
> catgirl0926.tumblr.com/post/149975654592
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed something from this. Sorry the opening note is so long for a fic that's less than 1000 words lmao bye


End file.
